Donald Duck
Donald Duck is a cartoon character created in 1934 at Walt Disney Productions. Donald is an anthropomorphic white duck with a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. He typically wears a sailor shirt and cap with a bow tie. Donald is most famous for his semi-intelligible speech and his mischievous and temperamental personality. Along with his friend Mickey Mouse, Donald is one of the most popular Disney characters and was included in TV Guide's list of the 50 greatest cartoon characters of all time in 2002. He has appeared in more films than any other Disney character, and is the most published comic book character in the world outside of the superhero genre. Bio *'Allies:' Walt Disney, Daisy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Max Goof, Clara Cluck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Gus Goose, Noah, Fethry Duck, Hernae, Peggy Duck, Gustav Goose, Admiral Grimmitz, Yen Sid, Willie the Giant, Gyro Gearloose, Ludwig Von Drake, Launchpad McQuack, Peter Pig, Bentina Beakley, various other Disney characters *'Enemies:' Chip 'n Dale, Pete, Buzz-Buzz the Bee, Spike the Bee, Aracuan Bird, Humphrey the Bear, Baby Shelby, Gladstone Gander, Beagle Boys, Magica De Spell, Witch Hazel, Flintheart Glomgold, Kent Powers, Grandpa Beagle, Mister Molay, The Claw, Neighbor Jones, Argus McSwine, Willie the Giant (formerly), Eli Squinch, Mortimer Mouse, The Phantom Blot, Mojo Witch Doctor, Merlock the Magician, Cinnamon Teal, Emil Eagle, Weasels, Prince Hans, Disney Villains He played as Nico in Rio (Disney and Sega Style) He played as The Archdeacon in The Donkey of Notre Dame He played as Clopin in The Penguin of Notre Dame He played as Gringo in Auroralina He played Hugo in The Mouse of Notre Dame He played Iago in Flynnladdin He played Forrest in Pokemon (Chris1702 Animal Style) He played LeFou in Beauty and the Bear He played Grumpy in Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons He played Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Hudson the Horstachio He played Ducky in Canal Famille Story He played 711 Robot in Canal Famillerama He played Pink Spider in Canal FamilleTubbies He played Buzz Lightyear in Toontown Story, Toontown Story 2 and Toontown Story 3 He played Popeye in Donald (Popeye) He played Moose in Canal Famille Planet He played Aladdin in Donaldladdin He played Quasimodo in The Duck of Notre Dame He played Raye/Sailor Mars in Sailor Mickey He played Bagheera in The Jungle Book (Luke Yannuzzi Style) He played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Duck Detective (LBT Style) He played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (396Movies Animal Style) He played Green Ninja in The Cartoon Movie (Classic Version) He played Shrek in Donald Duck (Shrek) He and Daffy Duck will play the Two Men watching Prince Achmed in Erniladdin. He played Popeye in Donald (Popeye) He played Adult Copper in The Mouse and the Duck He played Blu in Rio (Ralph.E.Coyote's Style) He played Flik in A Toon's Life (Dodone Style) He played Oliver the Great Western Engine in Mickey the Toon Mouse & Friends (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) Portrayals: * In Dale Chipmunk (Donald Duck) he is played by Dale. * In Darien (Donald Duck) he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. * In Donald Duck (400Movies Style) he is played by Himself. * In Fievel Mousekewitz (Donald Duck) he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. * In Scooby Doo (Donald Duck) he is played by Scooby Doo. * In Donald Duck spoof for Chris2015 he is played by Ichigo. * In 200Movies he is PLAYED BY ARTEMIS * In Ash Ketchum (Donald Duck) he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Monterey Jack (Donald Duck) he is played by Monterey Jack. Gallery: Donald Duck in the Mickey Mouse Shorts.jpg|Donald Duck in the Shorts (1935) Donald Duck in The Reluctant Dragon.jpg|Donald Duck in The Reluctant Dragon Donald Duck in Saludos Amigos.jpg|Donald Duck in Saludos Amigos Donald Duck in The Three Caballeros.jpg|Donald Duck in The Three Caballeros Donald Duck in Melody Time.jpg|Donald Duck in Melody Time Donald Duck in The Wonderful World of Disney.jpg|Donald Duck in The Wonderful World of Disney Donald Duck in Mickey's Christmas Carol.jpg|Donald Duck in Mickey's Christmas Carol Donald Duck in DTV Valentine.jpg|Donald Duck in DTV Valentine Donald Duck in DuckTales.jpg|Donald Duck in DuckTales (1987) Donald Duck in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg|Donald Duck in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Donald Duck in Quack Pack.jpg|Donald Duck in Quack Pack Donald Duck in The Spirit of Mickey.jpg|Donald Duck in The Spirit of Mickey Donald Duck in House of Mouse.jpg|Donald Duck in House of Mouse Donald Duck in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Donald Duck in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Donald Duck in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.jpg|Donald Duck in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Donald Duck in Mickey and the Roadster Racers.jpg|Donald Duck in Mickey and the Roadster Racers Donald Duck in DuckTales (2017).jpg|Donald Duck in DuckTales (2017) Donald Duck in the 2017 Series.jpg|Donald Duck in DuckTales (2017) Screenshot_2018-08-02_at_5.49.40_PM.png|Donald Duck in Legend of the Three Caballeros Donald Duck DuckTales 2017.png Donald Duck.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-129.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3091.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3730.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3737.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3750.jpg The-three-caballeros-donald-jose-panchito.jpg prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-434.jpg prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-527.jpg prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-529.jpg Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6725.jpg Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6646.jpg Donald_duck_2013.png Donald facepalm.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3688.jpg Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3668.jpg Donald Duck as Nick Wilde.png|Donald Duck dressed as Nick Wilde Donald Duck.svg.png Donald duck and pikachu.png|Donald Duck as Ash Ketchum three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4801.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4816.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4820.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4821.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4822.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-4823.jpg Donald Duck KHIII.png House of Duck.png Walt Disney's Donald character central .jpg MMC Donald.jpg Donald DuckTales 2017.jpg Donald Redesign series.png Donald MMC.jpg Donald and Daisy.jpg Lyonsmouseworks03.jpg Quackpack1500375disneya.jpg DonaldOnDuckTales.jpg Walt-Disney-1960-thisis-02.jpg Samba.jpg Donald TUAC.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-2248.jpg Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Donald-Duck-walt-disney-characters-24123242-2560-1432.jpg DisneyEnchantedPDVD_055.jpg Donald FAFF.jpg Icerathreecaballeros0675.jpg Donald-duck-1st-02.jpg Icerasaludosamigos1932.jpg DD Cinemascope.jpg Havealaugh4-02.jpg Donald-Duck-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6369626-800-600.jpg ClarenceNash.jpg Dd-1.png Poor Donald is chased by Pete..jpg Donald Duck in Wheel of Fortune - Making Disney Memories Week.jpg Donald live 2.jpg Angry Windy Donald Duck.png Laughing Donald Duck.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6495.jpg|Donald as Noah's first mate bandicam 2019-07-15 19-07-48-690.jpg|Donald Duck is laying down IMG 20191016 191511791.jpg 20151223 130818.png Category:Males Category:Male Charactes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Ducks Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Donald and Daisy Category:White Characters Category:Birds Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:DuckTales Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Feature Film Characters Category:Short Film Characters Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Characters Category:Fantasia Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Twins Category:Mickey Mouse (2013) Characters Category:Uncles Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Idiots Category:Rude Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Brats Category:Animals Category:Characters who cry Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:The Three Caballeros Characters Category:Characters voiced by Tony Anselmo Category:DuckTales (2017) Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works Characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Creeps Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Brothers Category:Narrators Category:Gay Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Screaming Characters Category:Captains Category:Memes Category:Sentai FilmWorks Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters with a hat Category:Cranky characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with a bow Category:Wizards Category:Magicians Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Dimwits Category:Jerks Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:THX Category:Loud Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Assholes